fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Memories of Fan-Ball/David7015
I was originally quiet, not doing much stuff, trying to live out in the wilderness. I watched a lot of users adopting, breeding, and much more stuff. Then one day, I decided to join. I adopted Soaked, being my very first pet. I soon developed in a lot of things. I soon was the single operator of the Power Center, one of the workers at The Greenhouse, and aided Lazro at the Gene Center. I developed a Factory replacing ???, and came in second at the Pet Arena two times. That surprised me a lot, knowing that I came in later than others. That is how I came into this world... How I managed to live... Before I decided to join in, I tried to make off in the wilderness. I tried living off at Opening Street. But there was no way I could eat. Just trash and walkers galore. So then I tried the submarines. Even though there was a lot of fish, it was way to hard living there! I had almost drowned there once, and got attacked by hoards of strong eels. I was out of luck. In one week, all I had eaten were two fish. I had plenty of drinking water for the lake, but It was too hard to manage to too. I had collected a few coins that week, so I just managed to get in the inn. It was a new week. I had thought about where to go overnight. I was gonna try to get to Oasis. I stopped at the lake to get a bunch of water. Even so, I felt plenty hot in the desert. It had been hours, I was only at Desert 2. I decided it was hopeless. There was nothing I could do. I started to walk back. A few more hours later I felt something. I slipped. Swoosh! And just like that, I was in a small boat heading towards the seasides. But when I was at Submarine 1, my boat overturned by a wave. I swam helplessly back to shore. I had to wrestle a eel, I had to outswim a fish, but in the end, I made it to shore. Then I fell to sleep... I woke up. This dosn't look like the seaside, I thought. I climbed one of the nearing trees and I knew I was right. This was Mist Grove 2. Cluck. Cluck. Who was disturbing my thinking? I looked down. Uh oh. Someone from the lumberjack series were choping down my tree! Stop, STOP! But it was too late. The tree was done for. I was clinging onto the tree wondering what would happen. It turned out that I was on a slope. I started to slide down. Trees, creatures, all kinds of things flew by me. After a while, a came to a halt. I finally got some peace and quiet. Well I better start walking back, I thought. So I started to walk in the direction towards home (I think). Instead of home, I found Mist Grove 3. I actually found this stage easy. I built other useful tools out of the wheels, at the mushrooms, and collected coins with the stickman. I built a water purifier, and a vehicle. I had found a "home". And that's how I managed to live before I joined and built my factory. Category:Stories